cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Presenters/@comment-39721172-20190820210656
Dodge T. Dog (Warrick Brownlow-Pike) - is an enthusiastic 6-year-old! With his contagious giggle and positive attitude, he learns new things from the adults in the CBeebies House. He loves his brother named Hacker and he always wants to be part of everything that goes on. However, like most pre-schoolers, he sometimes doesn’t have the skills or knowledge to do what he wants. But that never stops him because he has a very positive, optimistic view of himself and life. He also loves riding on his tricycle and being tickled by the kids. - Oucho T. Cactus (Warrick Brownlow-Pike) - doesn't know his own strength, but he will strive for the strongest he will be. - B.B. Bunny (Warrick Brownlow-Pike) - is an exuberant and cheerful 3-year-old bunny who loves to dance and sing! He has a big imagination! - Jelly (Debbie Corley) - Skye's puppet sidekick, who is very curious and loves to conduct experiments. She also greatly admires Pui and often mimics her actions in order to be just like her. - Beebie and Bracken - 2 real-life rabbits who lived with the CBeebies presenters in their city apartment. - George - a real-life goldfish who the presenters liked to say goodnight to and recited a poem in which viewers were encouraged to "make a wish." - Geo - a real-life hamster who loves to munch and crunch on his carrots and spin on his wheel - The Little Presenters (Zayn Webster, Jaiden Bray, Sarah-Louise Jensen, Scarlett Whittington, Brayden Bonfire, Marina Cook, Abraham Rinaldi, Kara-Jane Wong, Tara Marshall, and Isaiah Nen) - The Presenters as kids. - Nisha Anil - Nisha has three stuffed Pandas - Mish, Moosh, and Mogo, and presents CBeebies in Asia (Japan, China, Korea, Taiwan, Singapore, Vietnam, Thailand, Philippines and Indonesia). She and Pui are great friends and love to dance together. She also knows how to play musical instruments, such as the piano, the violin and the flute. - Aneta Weisbach - The presenter of CBeebies in Poland. She loves dress-up games, especially with her friends Cat and Katy. - Andy Day - Andy operates a museum, where he travels back in time to meet some dinosaurs. He also explores some wild animals with his puppet friend Kip the Cat. He is the older brother of Cat. - Katy Ashworth - Katy cooks various things in her kitchen, with help from real-life kids. She also has them wash their hands before cooking or eating. She has a son named Charlie. - Chris Jarvis - Chris lives in the skyscraper with Pui and the toys. He also appeared on CiTV's Jungle Run, CBBC Broom Cupboard in the 90s, Step Inside, and Fully Booked. He even taught the pre-school kids piano and singing lessons. - Cerrie Burnell - Having half an arm can not only be a disability, but it can also be extraordinary. She is also a writer at the public library in CBeebies Land. - Justin Fletcher, MBE - The sign language teacher of CBeebies Land, who visits disabled children often. He lives in a house with servant Robert the Robot and green puppet Little Monster. He voiced Jake and Doodles on Tweenies, and also changes into some colourful characters such as Mr. Tumble and Gail Force. He is the brother of Sarah-Jane. - Cat Sandion - A former member of the CiTV/Cartoonito band Hi-5, and she is Andy's younger sister. She is currently a real estate agent who presents CBeebies in South Africa along with Sid and goes through her "Magic Doors" to teach dances. She also now continues figuring out what life path to follow. - Ben Cajee - An all-around nice guy who likes playing football. He has a secret talent: doing magic tricks. He also presents CBeebies in Alba. - Alex Winters - Alex offers admonishment to everyone and is one of the friendliest residents of CBeebies Land. - Pui Fan Lee - Pui is a park ranger who not only voiced one of the Teletubbies, but lives in the skyscraper with Chris and their toys. She also presents CBeebies in Asia (Japan, China, Korea, Taiwan, Singapore, Vietnam, Thailand, Philippines and Indonesia) and is Emma's cousin. - Sid Sloane - a dance teacher who taught various forms of not only dance, but also dress up and different jobs with Rebecca. He teaches the other presenters how to dance (From ballet, bluegrass, tap and hip-hop to the conga and even "The Hokey Cokey"... you name it!). He makes the crowd - students, puppets, and humans alike - get up on their tippy-toes and dance, and finally strike a pose! If you don’t see him doing so, you can find him as a photographer or presenter of CBeebies in South Africa. - Emma Fan Lee - Pui's cousin, who used to appear on the kids show Bounce. She is a hip girl who walks into the street with a smile on her face. - Sarah-Jane Honeywell - Justin's assistant and sister who used to appear on ZingZillas as the voice of Panzee (she and Justin often ship Panzee and Jake). - Sue Monroe - The puppeteer of Tigs on Shiny Show and Poppy on Playdays. Not only does she write a book series called the Magnificent Moon and presented CiTV/GMTV show Wakey Wakey, but she also was the CEO of the Baby Einstein Company from 2000 to 2007. Her career not only brings a lot of credits to her name, but she had a close bond with both Chris and Sid. - Eva Alexander - Eva brings a lot of acting and presenting credit into her name, such as one of the Harry Potter movies. - Liam Dolan, CBE FRSA - A presenter on CBBC on Choice in the early 2000s. - Rebecca Keatley - The former red Wiggle of CiTV and a current ZOOMer of PBS, Rebecca is a street-savvy young girl who was close in age with Katy, Cat, and Ben, and the four were great friends. Rebecca likes to play dress-up and explore different jobs with Sid, and has extraordinary guitar-playing skills. - Nicole Davis - An actress who plays Miss Bunsen on CBBC's School of Silence, and played Domonique (Karry's mum) on Topsy and Tim. She owns everything old and new, to help her tell fascinating stories. - Sir Sam Michaels - The iconic voice of stop-motion character Pingu, Sam is two years younger than Sid, and the two are great friends. He is married to Magic Hands presenter Aimee Campbell and they have a daughter named Isla. - Ryan Russell - A young actor who plays Michael on the iTV show Coronation Street, Ryan plays basketball and joins a band with his friends at school. - Evie Pickerill Kingswinford - She loves to sing and dance! Her best friend is Ryan. - Richard David-Caine - The portrayer of Cook on Swashbuckle. - Rodd Christensen - The portrayer of Spencer on Balamory who proves over and over again that all kids like to play, laugh, learn, and have fun. - Skye (Debbie Corley) - Skye loves to make kids happy by singing a song with her friends on the street. She can also play the piano.